


Sharing A Bed

by nightsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something small I wrote a few months back. Sam doesn't like thunder and lightning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing A Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Sharing A Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909696) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Dean's always been a light sleeper. Well, ever since his mom died, at least. John started hunting as soon as he could, took his sons in the Impala and left Kansas. Dean was four, Sam was six months. Because of his dangerous job, and the fact that he might stay away days at the time, he usually let them stay at Bobby's.

Bobby turned out to be like the uncle they never had. Dean was happy they stayed at his place and not some nasty, old babysitter who forced him to stay in his own bed. Because, yes, he needed to watch out for Sam.

Bobby, or occasionally John, when he was there, would find Dean laying in Sam's crib. He was too big for it, it made him curl his legs and crane his neck in an awkward position that wasn't good for him. But he didn't complain, didn't even seem to notice. Because he kept Sam safe. Had him laying in his arms.

Sam never cried.

At the age of ten years old, Sam six, they had stopped sharing bed. "We're too old to share bed," Dean had said with a determined nod. Sam's lip had quivered and Dean had added quickly "I'll be close, though". Sam was fine with that.

\---

Dean's not old when his dad let them stay alone in the motelroom. As long as he promise to not go out, salt the doors and windows and keep the door locked, they should be fine. Dean ends up watching some horror flick that's the midnight movie for the evening, not even caring that he should be in bed several hours ago. Horror movies don't even scare him, so he lays on his bed, head supported by his hands as he blinks tiredly at the screen.  
Suddenly he sees a flash of light outside, before the sky growls over them. It's gonna build up to a storm, Dean's sure.

Sam's been sleeping all the while, but at the sudden sound he startles and wakes up. He gasps softly and curls up in his bed, making a whiny noise that makes Dean turn towards him. "What?"

"N-Nothing," Sam stutters, voice weak and scared. Dean blinks and looks at him before he understands. Sam's scared of thunder and lightning. He turns the TV off before he gets off the bed and slides under Sam's blanket, cuddling closer to his little brother.

"I... Thought we were too old?" Sam whispers, and in the light from the streetlights outside, shimmering through the windows, Dean can see a tear that's been running down Sam's cheek. He slides his hand up to wipe the tear away with his thumb before he strokes Sam's hair. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind. Do you?"

Sam shakes his head softly before he scoots closer, head under his brother's chin as he sniffs, fingers curling in the soft fabric of Dean's shirt.  
Dean kisses Sam's forhead, like he did when Sam was just a baby.  
"G'night, Sammy."

Sam stops crying.


End file.
